He Had It Coming
by AGoldenCharm
Summary: Tina's Cell Block Tango is so unfair that Mike feels the need to retaliate. A bit of a teasing war ensues.


When Tina first approaches him about being a part of their surprise number for Coach Bieste, Mike is a little bit hesitant. She makes it sound like there's not a lot of dancing in the number and it's a weird thought to do a number without all his bros, but Tina gives him that pouty look that makes his heart dissolve into a grainy mush at the center of his chest cavity so he relents.

It's after chemistry class the next day when she pulls him into the empty choir room, a surprisingly large garment bag over the crook of her arm, and he blinks in confusion as she drags him along.

"What's going on?"

Tina grins excitedly, closing the choir room door behind them and dangling the garment bag in front of his face, as if that meant something to him.

"Er..."

"We have to rehearse our bit for the number!" Tina's voice is giddy with anticipation and Mike can't help but smile- her cheerfulness will always be infectious.

"You still haven't told me what you girls are performing," he chuckles, wrapping his arms around her.

She wriggles happily in his arms and runs her fingers along his forearms, sending shivers up and down his body.

"_Cell Block Tango_!" Tina exclaims, finally disentangling herself from his arms in order to open up the garment bag.

"From _Chicago_?" Mike asks.

She nods vigorously and unzips the garment bag and reveals a mass of black clothing, none of which Mike can distinguish from the others.

"Tina... is this what I think it is?" Mike's mind flashes to his recollections of watching _Chicago_, which he had done so probably four or five times, most of which were with Tina. He vaguely recalls _Cell Block Tango_, where a row of tight leather clad women sang about killing the men who wronged them.

"It is if _this _is what you're thinking. You and I get to do _'Pop'_," she announces as she lifts up a lacy tank, a pair of equally lacy shorts, and...

Mike's jaw practically thunks against the linoleum floor.

"T... are those... are those _garter belts_?"

The wicked grin that forms over her face is a clear indication that his guess was absolutely correct and he can start to feel the nape of his neck grow warm and another part of his body... well, _grow _as he pictures Tina wearing the getup in her hands.

"I- I- " Mike croaks incoherently.

"What?" Tina blinks, feigning innocence as she sits down and places her outfit on her lap, continuing to smile cheekily.

He immediately rushes to occupy the chair next to her, licking his bottom lip subconsciously, "Tina..." Mike growls in a low, warning tone, "You know... you know I can't handle it when you wear that kind of thing..."

"Oh c'mon," she wheedles, "It's just for one performance. And I promise we can make good use of it in my bedroom afterwards..."

He swallows hard as her eyebrows waggle suggestively. He's always torn between wanting to tear out his own hair in frustration and pinning her to the wall and tearing her clothes off right then and there whenever she does things like this. He opts for sitting on his hands to prevent himself from doing either.

"What am I supposed to wear?" Mike asks idly, an idea beginning to form deep within his head.

"Oh I don't know," she shrugs, "Surprise me."

* * *

Tina basically feels like she's checkmated Mike at this point as she makes her way to Mike's place, where they had promised to meet up after school in order to rehearse their part for _Cell Block Tango_. The way he had gaped for ten minutes straight has her pretty convinced that she's got the upper hand for this number, and he would be chasing her from the stage to her bedroom in no time at all after their performance this Friday. She could hardly wait.

She rings the doorbell and hears the sound of his voice calling for her to come in, so she lets herself in and follows the faint sound of _Cell Block Tango _playing from what she presumes is Mike's stereo system in his room. She climbs up the stairs and turns right immediately; she could walk to Mike's room in her sleep she's been there so many times.

Despite knowing his room like the back of her hand, she is _not _prepared for what she sees as soon as she enters.

Mike is standing there in the tightest black tank she has ever seen, a pair of almost nearly as tight black pants, and a pair of suspenders that direct her attention almost immediately to his arms, which bulge past the tank in the most delicious way she could ever imagine. Not to mention the fact that she could easily see the outlines of his chest and abs through the painfully thin tank top. _Oh god_.

He dips his messenger hat in greeting, clearly trying to hide a smirk, "M'lady."

Her throat feels dangerously dry. She tries to clear her throat but fails miserably. Instead, she clenches her fists as tight as they can go and tries her hardest not to admit defeat.

"Hi," she finally manages, desperately trying to avoid staring at his arms. Or abs. Or...

Her eyes travel south and widen in disbelief as they fix upon the obvious bulge pressing against his too tight- no, _perfectly_ tight- pants. His eyes follow her gaze and he smiles smugly.

"I was thinking about you," he explains almost unnecessarily.

"Were- were you?" Tina gulps, realizing that her body was a good three feet away from his- a distance that served to be painfully large, as she wanted more than anything to have her entire body pressed up against his. She presses her lips together.

"Yeah," he nods slowly, his Adam's apple bobbing. Damn his Adam's apple.

"That's- that's nice. Shall... we rehearse?"

Unfortunately, she had not donned her outfit for this rehearsal. She hadn't expected Mike to dress for it and besides, she would have been reported to the police for wearing that getup down the street on her way to his house.

_Dammit_, she can't help but think to herself. _He's got me on this one. He's got me good._

As he turns to restart the song, she can feel the gears turning in her head. There's really only one way to get him back.

* * *

Tina's always prided herself in being a passionate performer. It's important to her- and in Broadway- to put on a convincing show for the audience and to really make them believe you _are_ the character. That's why before they go on stage for _Cell Block Tango_, she's trying her best to get in the mindset of being the most vengeful girl she can muster.

But besides her need to play the part of a spiteful girlfriend who shoots her boyfriend for popping his gum too loudly, she's got more pressing thoughts on her mind. She had insisted on getting dressed in the bathroom stall instead of offstage with the rest of the girls because she had made a slight adjustment to her costume for today. She takes a deep breath as the opening bars of the song echo in the auditorium and prepares herself to take Sue, Bieste, and Coach Washington- and _especially _Mike- by storm.

* * *

Mike never really needs all too much rehearsal for dance numbers, and this particular song doesn't really require any intense choreography, so he feels like he can be at ease during this number, especially since he's spent hours upon hours mentally preparing himself for seeing Tina in that scrap of fabric that revealed a delectable amount of skin that he just wanted to...

_No. Stop. _

He would not let Tina slyly seduce her way through the performance, especially with his extremely restrictive pants and a room full of observant girls. No. He would have to stay in control.

As the familiar introductory instrumentals play out and the girls start their "pop, six, squish, uh-uh, cicero, lipschitz", Mike prepares to enter the stage. He waits for Tina's cue.

When her sweet, sexy voice resonates in the auditorium, he strides onto the stage confidently, reassuring himself that he would not let his girlfriend's overtly sexual way of performing get the better of him.

_You know how people have these little habits  
That get you down like Ernie  
Ernie liked to chew gum, no, not chew, Pop!_

With the word "Pop", she grabs onto him from behind, her arms curling enticingly over his chest, her leg thrust between his own legs, and her cheek against his back and he can feel her breasts pressed up against his back. He gulps. It takes a great deal of effort not to inhale sharply in the middle of the performance. As she begins to retreat, she trails her hands down his torso and lingers over his waist, sending tingly, electrifying sensations all throughout his body. He continues to chew his gum as pre-planned and in order to stop himself from biting his lip.

_So I came home from work this one day  
And I'm really irritated  
So I'm looking for a little bit of sympathy_

As she recites this next stanza, she drops in his arms once more as he dips her to the side- she barely even looks at him but he can see the twinkling mischief in her eyes and it makes him want to quit mid-performance and drag her off the stage for a quickie behind the curtains. But he resists.

_And there's Bernie  
Lying on the couch drinking a beer  
And chewing  
No, not chewing- POPPING  
So I said to him  
I said-  
You pop that gum one more time..._

At this point, he's lying on the stage floor and she's making her way toward him until she's got one leg on either side of his body and at first he continues to chew his gum and to act as theatrical as possible- anything to avoid staring at his girlfriend in borderline racy lingerie- but eventually his gaze flickers to what's directly above him...

He freezes instantly when his eyes travel up her long, gorgeous legs, waver when they get to the sexy garters that run up to her shorts, and finally fix upon the junction between Tina's legs, where her lacy shorts do a poor job of covering up- well... nothing. He had expected her to be wearing some sort of black underwear underneath her costume, but no- despite only seeing it for a fraction of a second, Mike can solidly conclude that Tina is one hundred percent for certain... going commando.

Mike vaguely feels like every last drop of saliva in his mouth is getting vacuumed out by one of those power tools at the dentist's office, and he numbly continues with the routine, doing his best to act convincingly- and not as though he had just caught a glimpse of more Tina than he had bargained for during this performance. He can feel his pants start to tent as he imagines ripping those lacy shorts off her body to reveal her creamy, delicious skin and he practically flies off the stage when his bit is over to avoid being caught by anyone.

Oh, she was going to pay for this. She was going to pay _bad_.

* * *

"Mike, that was so good!" Tina says jovially as they meet up backstage after the rest of the girls had disappeared.

She watches with satisfaction as his dark eyes cloud over in what she's long since been able to recognize as sexual frustration.

"Was it now?" Mike says in a low voice, inching close to her. His breathing is ragged and a little uneven, as though he's been having a difficult time restraining himself.

_Excellent. _

"Mhmm," she says softly as she reaches one hand out to toy with his suspender.

It surprises her, however, when he grabs her outstretched hand in one swift, careful motion and gently pins her to the wall, his lips grazing her jawline ever so slightly.

"You are _never_ allowed to do that to me again in a public setting," he says in a growly, teasing voice.

"What about in a private setting?" Tina whispers breathlessly, unable to contain her excitement.

Mike retracts a little, but not before dotting a line of kisses down her neck, pausing to scoop her in his arms and carry her out the door and toward the parking lot, where his car is parked. She giggles and pretends to protest as he clutches her in his arms but secretly she loves it.

"Why else would I be taking you to my very empty house right now?"


End file.
